Small twin-engine aircraft require the same reliability, performance, specific weight and cost for their low thrust turbofan engines as are required for much larger units. However, engine performance can decrease as the size of the turbo machine reduces, as does the thrust to weight ratio, since component thickness cannot be reduced proportionally with thrust. The cost of engine components also does not scale linearly with thrust making the cost per unit of thrust for small engine relatively higher than for a bigger engine.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved aircraft propulsion system which addresses these.